


Him

by deltachye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various hetalia char.] [cancelled; no further updates]There's always one trait in particular that you can't ever forget. Whether it's the sound of his laugh, the sight of his smile... that one thing will always make "him" who he is. And it sure as hell excites you.





	1. The Flat of His Nails // Norway

* * *

 

The Norwegian had taken a particular liking to you.  
   
Ever since he’d found out that you were exceptionally ticklish, it was like he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. It never helped you that he was practically silent as he walked, and you found yourself being assaulted from day to night. Anywhere from your bedroom to the washroom to the store was fair game and you were constantly anxious, fretting over where and when the fair man would attack you next.  
   
Tonight was one of the coldest of the year. You brought the warm blanket up to your chin, your eyelids heavy with sleep. Norway had been out all day with the other Nordics, and you finally felt safe. The light was still on, however, and you gave a light groan. You rolled over to switch the lamp off and felt a cold, gentle touch on your outstretched arm.  
   
You jerked your hand back towards yourself and nearly screamed, but saw the familiar violet eyes gazing down upon you fondly. You merely frowned.  
   
“What are you doing back so early?” you asked. You didn’t bother to ask him how he’d gotten in without making a noise. The shock of constantly having him on your toes was something you had gotten used to.  
   
“Missed you,” was all he said, his voice a low and husky murmur. He flicked the light off before clambering into your bed, his skin still cold from the outdoors. He smelled strongly of wind. You flinched away from his touch.  
   
“Hey!” you complained when he wrapped himself around your warm body. He ignored you and drew you close, running his hand down your arm. His faint touch left a tingly feeling that brought goosebumps to your skin. The flat of his nails were smooth and comforting, unlike the awful sensation you had when he tickled you. He caressed you like that for a while and you found yourself leaning close to him, despite trying to get away mere moments ago.  
   
Then, he jabbed his hand under your armpit.  
   
“Why?!” was all you could shriek as he chortled mirthfully.


	2. His Hair Gel // Germany

The German had honed his skills of detection well during the wars. However, he never expected to feel the tingling on his neck while he was standing in his bathroom. Every time he turned, there was nobody, although could’ve sworn that there had been a flash of movement near the hall. 

He ignored it, though, because he knew that there was no danger. He proceeded with his strict morning routine, brushing his teeth for 2 minutes and 35 seconds. He shaved away the stubble that had grown and wiped his face clean, before dipping his fingers into the small tub of hair gel.

“A- _hah_!”

He didn’t jump but instead turned, squinting through tired eyes to see you striking an accusatory pose.

“[Name]?” he asked groggily, knowing that it was you who had been watching him from the shadows all along, “what are you doing?”

“I _knew_ you used gel!”

He furrowed his brow. “It was not obvious…?”

You bravado died somewhat and you stood normally, scratching your head. “Well, it’s just that you seem so strict, that it was kind of funny to think that you used cosmetics like that…”

“You mean you do not remember?”

“Remember what?”

A smirk graced his stoic features and he turned back to the mirror, positioning his platinum locks.

“Last night, you were pulling at my hair so hard that I would think you already felt the gel, no?”

“I—um!” suddenly flustered, you turned around and walked away quickly, a shrill “whatever!” following your hurried footsteps. He laughed to himself quietly. After finishing the slick style, he gave himself one last look, smiling once more. Yes, he had always dressed this way, and probably would never change. After all, a man’s appearance was his worth. But he also liked having his hair down around you, his vulnerability… and the way that you raked your fingers through his hair meant that the meticulous work went to waste after all.


	3. His Tie // Luxembourg

“Hey, [Name]?”

“What is it…”

You groaned and opened your eyes, the soft silk bedding so comfortable that you almost fell asleep immediately if not for the bright light shining in through the windows. You sat up and rubbed your eyes.

“Can you do my tie for me, again?”

You frowned and then scowled.

“You wear a tie every day, and you’re telling me that you can’t tie it by yourself?”

He grinned at you sheepishly, flipping soft hair out of his face as he sat down next to you. “Sorry,” he chirped cheerfully, “it’s just that you tie it better than me, or anybody else.”

Your heart softened with the compliment and you reached forwards begrudgingly. “Okay,” you said in defeat, “c’mere.”

But, to your surprise he pulled the tie out of his collar completely.

“What are you doing?” you asked with bewilderment, “don’t you need me to tie it for you?”

“On second thought,” the man hummed, his bright blue eyes gleaming mischievously. You felt the silk of his expensive tie run along the length of your wrists and you shuddered. “Wouldn’t it be more fun if I tied it up for _you_ …?”

Needless to say, the day started off well, but the two of you were both late to your appointments.


	4. His Teeth // Romania

“Hey, hey! Watch it!” you yelped, pushing back his face as he leant in to kiss you.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice muffled under your hand. He withdrew obediently but frowned, the pout comical on his childish features. “We were just getting into it.”

“I know, and I’m not saying we should stop, but you need to be a little careful this time.”

He cocked his head to the side and leant forwards so that his face hovered directly over yours. “Why?”

You pointed at your neck, where a trail of hickeys and scratches lay, marring the flesh. “Your teeth, Romania! Your teeth!”

His instinctively licked the fang jutting out over his lip and a devious grin spread across his features, matching his lust filled eyes.

“What, you don’t like it?” he murmured hoarsely, descending and giving you a gentle kiss over the patch of hickeys. 

“I mean…” you muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He laughed, before raking the teeth over your skin gently. A soft moan escaped your lips and you shivered. Despite making it look as if you’d really been bit by a vampire, you couldn’t deny that his teeth was one of his best features…


	5. His Muscles // Spain

You couldn’t help but stare. Antonio hadn’t shown to be a gym rat—or a person who got exercise at all, besides the occasional sit-up to get out of bed—but suddenly, he was shirtless in front of you, with a very impressive set of muscles.

“Is something wrong?” he asked cheerfully. He toweled off his sweat, fanning himself with a hand. “It’s hot,” he explained, when you didn’t say anything. You swallowed thickly.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you said with an awkward laugh. You set down the basket of laundry and turned heel. “Sorry for bothering you!” Once you’d turned around, you allowed your face to scrunch up into that of stunned disbelief. Who knew that he could’ve been _that_ good looking underneath that baggy shirt all along? It wasn’t as if you hadn’t noticed the Spaniard’s good looks, but you hadn’t ever expected something quite like what you’d seen.

“[Name]?”

You winced at the sound of your name and went back a few steps, poking your head back through the door while looking at the dust on the floor.

“What is it?” you asked, strained to try and mimic a casual tone. You heard his footsteps approach and then suddenly, a hand lifted your chin up, so that your eyes were held captive by those of deep green. You gave a small yelp of surprise and backed away, your face turning hotter than the humid Spain summer. He cocked his head to the side, swiping back his hair with a toned arm, and your eyes just could not help but watch the motion. Your gaze lingered on the curve of his muscles before snapping back to him as he spoke sultrily, 

“All you have to do is ask, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145782071636/him-t-lime-reader-x-various-hetalia-char


End file.
